Muffet/In Battle
Attacks *In battle, Muffet will change the battle to Purple Mode, which restricts the protagonist's SOUL to three horizontal lines, or "strings," that one can move along or switch between to avoid the attacks. **Her most frequent attack is sending spiders along the strings. **She will throw croissants across the strings that resemble boomerangs, returning after being thrown. **She will throw donuts that bounce off the edge of the screen. **Her most dangerous attack involves letting her "pet" Muffin-Spider pull the strings down while using the previously-stated spider attack at the same time. This attack happens three times in the battle as breakfast, lunch, and dinner special attacks. *A spider will appear to the right between each turn, holding a sign that presents the density and type of attack that is imminent after the protagonist's turn. Strategy *Muffet offers to spare the protagonist after 17 turns. **Using a Spider Donut or Spider Cider from the Ruins during her battle will make Muffet spare early. *Bribing Muffet decreases the damage dealt by each hit by one. The amount paid increases every time used, however. **Using Struggle 3 times will cut the current cost to bribe her in half. This works only once. *If the protagonist purchased an item from the Spider Bake Sale in Hotland, Muffet would refuse to fight and will let the protagonist pass. Quotes Neutral True Pacifist Route Pre-Battle *''Ahuhuhuhu...'' *''Did you hear what they just said?'' *''They said a human wearing a striped shirt will come through.'' *''I heard that they hate spiders.'' *''I heard that they love to stomp on them.'' *''I heard that they like to tear their legs off.'' *''I heard...'' *... that they're awfully stingy with their money. *''Ahuhuhuhu... You think your taste is too refined for our pastries, don't you, deary? Ahuhuhu... I disagree with that notion. I think your taste... Is exactly what this next batch needs!'' Battle *''Don't look so blue, my deary~'' *''...I think purple is a better look on you! Ahuhuhu~'' *''Why so pale? You should be proud~'' *''Proud that you're going to make a delicious cake~ Ahuhuhu~'' *''Let you go? Don't be silly~'' *''Your SOUL is going to make every spider very happy~~'' *''Oh, how rude of me! I almost forgot to introduce you to my pet~ It's breakfast time, isn't it? Have fun, you two~'' *''The person who warned us about you...'' *''Offered us a LOT of money for your SOUL.'' *''They had such a sweet smile~ and... Ahuhuhu~'' *''It's strange, but I swore I saw them in the shadows... Changing shape...?'' *''Oh, it's lunch time, isn't it? And I forgot to feed my pet~'' *''With that money, the spider clans can finally be reunited~'' *''You haven't heard? Spiders have been trapped in the RUINS for generations!'' *''Even if they go under the door, Snowdin's fatal cold is impassable alone.'' *''But with the money from your SOUL, we'll be able to rent them a heated limo~'' *''And with all of the leftovers...? We could have a nice vacation~'' *''Or even build a spider baseball field~'' *''But enough of that... It's time for dinner, isn't it? Ahuhuhu~'' *''You're still alive? Ahuhuhu~'' *''Oh, my pet~ Looks like it's time for dessert~'' *''Huh? A telegram from the spiders in the RUINS?'' *''What? They're saying that they saw you, and...'' **''... even if you are stingy, you never hurt a single spider!'' no item from the Ruin's [[Spider Bake Sale|Bake Sale] was bought] **''...even if you hurt others, you never hurt a single spider! ''your LV is greater than 1 **''... you helped donate to their cause! ''one item **''... you were really passionate about spiders! ''bought two items **''... you're a total spider fanatic! ''bought 3+ items **''...that this is an error message!?'' the game cannot determine how many items you bought from the bake sale in the Ruins *''Oh my, this has all been a big misunderstanding~'' *''I thought you were someone that hated spiders~'' *''The person who asked for that SOUL...'' *''They must have meant a DIFFERENT human in a striped shirt~'' *''Sorry for all the trouble~ Ahuhuhu~'' *''I'll make it up to you~'' *''You can come back here any time... And, for no charge at all...'' *''I'll wrap you up and let you play with my pet again!'' *''Ahuhuhuhuhuhu~ Just kidding~'' *''I'll SPARE you now~'' Post-Battle *''Ahuhuhuhu...'' *''That was fun!'' *''See you again, dearie!'' Genocide Route Pre-Battle *''Did you hear what she said?'' *''They said a human wearing a striped shirt will come through.'' *''I heard that they hate spiders.'' *''I heard that they love to stomp on them.'' *''I heard that they like to tear their legs off.'' *''And even if they gave us money,'' bought a product from the Bake Sale at Hotland *''I heard...'' *''That they have some awful taste.'' *''What a shame.'' *''A human comes through and they aren't even fit to be eaten~'' *''Oh well!'' *''Rotten ingredients can always be discarded~'' Battle *''Don't look so blue, my deary~'' *''...I think purple is a better look on you! Ahuhuhu~'' *''Why so pale? You should be proud~'' *''Proud that you're going to make a delicious cake~ Ahuhuhu~'' *''Let you go? Don't be silly~'' *''You're scaring off all my customers!'' *''Oh, how rude of me!'' *''I almost forgot to introduce you to my pet~'' *''It's breakfast time, isn't it? Have fun, you two~'' *''The person who warned us about you...'' *''Looked like a total nerd.'' *''She was very adamant I run away with her~~'' *''Ahuhuhu~~'' *''She even left a route for me to escape from~'' *''Oh, it's lunch time, isn't it? And I forgot to feed my pet~'' *''She said she would block off the rest of Hotland after I followed her~'' *''Foolish nerd~'' *''A spider NEVER leaves her web~'' *''(Except to sell pastries~)'' *''Ah, but I do feel a little regret over it now...'' *''Yes, I should have wrapped her up when I had the chance~'' *''She looked like she would have made a juicy donut~~'' *''But enough of that... It's time for dinner, isn't it? Ahuhuhu~'' *''You're still alive? Ahuhuhu~'' *''Oh, my pet~ Looks like it's time for dessert~'' *''Huh?'' *''A telegram from the spiders in the RUINS?'' *''They say even if you are a hyper-violent murderer...'' *''You never laid a single finger on a spider!'' *''Oh my, this has been all a big misunderstanding~'' *''I thought you were someone that hated spiders~'' *''The person who warned me about you...'' *''They really had no idea what they were talking about~'' *''Sorry for all the trouble~'' *''Ahuhuhu~'' *''I'll make it up to you~'' *''You can come back here any time...'' *''"I'll wrap you up and let you play with my pet again!"'' *''"Ahuhuhuhuhuhu~ Just kidding~"'' *''"I'll SPARE you now~"'' ACTing after being spared *''Ahuhuhu~'' *''What are you doing~'' *''It's time to go~'' *''Feeling comfortable trapped in that web?'' *''Ahuhuhuhu~'' *''Well, I don't mind keeping you here~'' *''If you don't mind being gobbled up~'' *''Ahuhuhu~'' *''Just kidding, of course~'' *''...'' *''well... maybe ONE little nibble~'' *''No, no, it's time to go~'' *''...'' Using Spider Donut or Spider Cider *''Huh? Where did you get that...?'' *''Did you steal it?'' *''Oh, my pet~ It's time to show them what we do with thieves~'' *''Huh? A telegram from the spiders in the Ruins?'' *''What? They're saying they saw you, and...'' **''... you helped donate to their cause!'' one item **''... you were really passionate about spiders!'' bought two items **''... you're a total spider fanatic!'' bought 3+ items *''Oh my, this has all been a big misunderstanding~'' *''I thought you were someone that hated spiders~'' *''The person who asked for that SOUL...'' *''They must have meant a DIFFERENT human in a striped shirt~'' *''Sorry for all the trouble~ Ahuhuhu~'' *''I'll make it up to you~'' *''You can come back here any time... And, for no charge at all...'' *''I'll wrap you up and let you play with my pet again!'' *''Ahuhuhuhuhuhu~ Just kidding~'' *''I'll SPARE you now~'' Buying a product from the Bake Sale at Hotland *''Ahuhuhuhu...'' *''Did you hear what they just said?'' *''They said a human wearing a striped shirt will come through.'' *''I heard that they hate spiders.'' *''I heard that they love to stomp on them.'' *''I heard that they like to tear their legs off.'' *''However...'' *''...that can't be true, can it?'' *''Ahuhuhu...'' *''You donated so much money to us.'' *''All the spiders want you to know how thankful they are!'' *''We're in your debt, dearie~'' Flavor Text *''If she invites you to her parlor, excuse yourself. ''Check *''Muffet traps you! ''Encounter *''All the spiders clap along to the music. ''Neutral *''Muffet does a synchronized dance with the other spiders. ''Neutral *''Muffet tidies up the web around you. ''Neutral *''Muffet pours you a cup of spiders.'' Neutral *''You're trapped in a strange purple web! ''Neutral *''Smells like freshly baked cobwebs. ''Neutral *''You struggle to escape the web. Muffet covers her mouth and giggles at you.'' Struggle *''You struggle to escape the web. Muffet laughs and claps her hands. ''#2 *''You struggle to escape the web. Muffet is so amused by your antics that she gives you a discount! ''#3 *''You struggle to escape the web. Nothing happened. ''#4+ *''#G You pay #G. Muffet reduces her ATTACK for this turn!'' *''Muffet is sparing you.'' Spareable *''Muffet refuses your money.'' PAY #G Category:In Battle